


Dragon’s Bane

by strawberrymalk



Series: Chrobin drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dreaming, Gen, grima is kinda here, its chrobin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymalk/pseuds/strawberrymalk
Summary: Falchion, a blade forged by one of Naga’s own fangs. Very effective against dragons/manaketes.Or where Robin flinches whenever Falchion is drawn and Chrom tries to confront him about it.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Dragon’s Bane

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a small headcanon I have for Robin. I am posting this at an ungodly hour so please forgive me for any errors or just a lack of flow in general... it’s very hard trying to put this into words haha.

“Are you scared of Falchion, Robin?” Robin jumped, startled, and turned to face his blue haired leader, Chrom.

“Why do you ask?” He said, eyeing the long blade resting in its sheath, he swore it faintly glimmered despite the only source of light in the tent being a half melted candle. 

“Well, you always seem to flinch or inch away from it. I know you aren’t scared of iron or steel swords, I’ve seen you take a slash like it was nothing—ah, not that you should even get hit or, er slashed at on a regular basis please. Or even jump in the way of a slash like last time when we were facing those Risen— I had it covered I swear— or that other time where you got scratched by that poisoned blade, seriously what were you thinking?” Robin looked at his partner in amusement as Chrom continued in his rant, “Oh! But uh, that’s off topic, I just want to know if erm, we need to talk about anything?” Chrom scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I don’t want to make our genius tactician uncomfortable by my blade you know?”

He squinted at him and smirked, “Uncomfortable by your blade eh?” 

Chrom nodded, confused but then immediately blushed, “Oh Gods, y-you know what I meant Robin! Don’t have to make jokes like that you know...” He looked away awkwardly to the side, he eyed the maps showing their progress in their march.

Robin laughed, the sound making Chrom blush even harder, “Yes of course I know what you mean. It’s just,” Robin’s voice turned somber, “I don’t know... I feel... uneasy?” Chrom went back to looking him in the eye, worry evident in his eyes.

“Not with you, of course. I’m just uneasy with... Falchion,” Robin struggled to even say the blade’s name, as if it’s whole existence was revolting to him, “I know you won’t ever hurt me with it, but... something, something in me just can’t get comfortable around it.” 

“Oh Robin...” Chrom’s voice was soft, his face scrunching up in worry. 

They stood in silence, the song of night washing over them. Only the sounds of the other Shepards getting ready for bed and the inevitable long march ahead of them breaking the song. 

Chrom reached his hand out and gripped Robin’s shoulder. 

“Robin,” he started, Robin looked up at the serious note in Chrom’s voice, “Robin... I swear on my name... on House Ylisse, and on the Fire Emblem itself, that Falchion shall never hurt you, my best friend and great tactician of the Shepards, nor will it ever be pointed in your direction.” Chrom took a step closer to Robin and lowered his voice so that only the two of them will hear, “I swear it.”

Robin stared at him, stunned by the solemn wish— _vow_ — that his friend had just uttered. 

Then, slowly, Robin smiled. 

“Thank you, Chrom.”

Chrom smiled back, and with that, both started to discuss miscellaneous topics, thoughts of Falchion and fear gently shoved aside for the present.

* * *

[Night- Robin’s Dream]

“ **Stop.** ”

He froze, his eyes immediately drawn to the glinting blade by the blue haired stranger’s— _Chrom’s_ — side.

“ **Get away.** ” “Are you alright there?” A hand reached out to him.

Ah, he thought, this was a dream... back when Chrom first reached his hand out to him, a mere stranger sleeping on the ground.

But... was there someone behind him...? No, it was more like... like they were inside his head.

“ **Stop... rms... ll of..u.** ” “Hey, are you alright?! Let us help you!” His head... hurts. It’s all just a dream, that he knew, but he can’t help but go for Chrom’s hand and— Falchion glints once more in the fake sunlight.

That  blade . Falchion. That  **wretched** thing... yes...he has to dispose of it— of the one who dares wield it. He glares at it, how it glimmers in the light at the side of Chrom and —

The dream starts to dim, the scenery, the dream figures of his friends—everything. 

Eventually all that’s left is himself... and that sword. Oh that wretched  _wre_ **_tched_ thing of Naga’s... a fang wielded by her zealous dogs. Oh how he wishes to destroy it and the idiotic world these worms call home.**

Its very existence means the end of his. Who knows when it will once again **s** **ink into his flesh and work its way deeper into his heart, sealing the God of Destruction... sealing the being known as—**

* * *

Robin wakes with a start.

The world outside is still dark, oh my did he pass out again at the desk, and—oh.

His arm nudges something hard and he looks to his right. 

Chrom barely stirs from the elbow nudge and merely burrows deeper into the sheets. Half of his face is buried into the pillow and sheets, his hair a total and utter mess.

Robin stares at the sight. Then he shrugs and snuggles closer to him. The oppressing cold and anger from the dream melting away by the heater known as Chrom.

“Thank you Chrom... I swear to you, I will help you, no matter what.” Robin murmured. He closed his eyes and dreamt of sunlight and warmth, the events on the day of his awakening repeating itself until only the soft glow of Falchion appeared.

He never felt more at peace with that sword than in that moment in his dreams.


End file.
